henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Gets Out
The Secret Gets Out is the fourth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 20, 2014 to an audience of 1.7 million viewers.Showbuzz Daily's Top 25 Saturday Cable Originals 9-20-2014 Plot Henry and Charlotte are playing a video game, when Jasper shows up and turns off their game, so that he can show them a clip. The clip was of Captain Man being interviewed about how a villain going by the "Phone Shark" escaped Captain Man and Kid Danger. Jasper thinks he should have a better sidekick, making Henry angry. After that, Piper shows up and tells Jasper to carry her to her friend, Marla's house, and if he didn't she would post a video of Jasper trying to do the Cup Song while wearing a wig. Jasper ends up doing it so that she wouldn't post the video. Henry's watch starts beeping. Charlotte asks Henry what the watch was for, but he runs away. Charlotte begins to grow suspicious. That night, Henry comes in through his bedroom window, where he finds Charlotte. Charlotte had come in and waited for Henry to come home. Charlotte asks Henry where he was. Henry says he was working, but Charlotte says she called Junk-N-Stuff and no one answered. Henry then claims that he's a jazz musician and he was just at a jazz club. Charlotte leans over sniffs Henry's hair. She tells Henry that Captain Man and Kid Danger had put out a fire at a syrup factory and Henry's hair smelled like syrup. Henry ends up finally admitting to her that he is Kid Danger, but makes her swear not to tell anybody. He later goes to the Man Cave (Captain Man's hideout) and tells Captain Man that he told Charlotte he was Kid Danger. Captain Man tells Henry he is fired, saying that he broke the oath, and once the trust was broken, it could never be fixed. He tells Henry to leave his watch on the table and exits. Charlotte feels awful about how she made him lose his job. Later, Charlotte calls Henry and tells her to go to Swellview Park. Meanwhile, Piper was still blackmailing Jasper into doing things for her. However, Piper then finds that her phone had fell in the toilet, meaning that all her photos and videos had been erased, including the Jasper video. Piper was wearing makeup and had a fake library card, so that she could enter Club 11. Jasper takes a video of her saying this and says that now, she has to do what he says or he'll show her parents the video. Henry goes to Swellview Park, where he sees that Charlotte was spying on a wedding. She tells Henry to look at one of the best men, whose teeth were extremely jagged, meaning that he was the Phone Shark. Henry takes out his bubble gum. He blows a bubble and transforms into his Kid Danger costume. He comes out and shows the Phone Shark his phone. The Phone Shark goes over to Henry. Henry throws his phone in the air and while the Phone Shark is distracted, Henry grabs the Phone Shark and defeats him. Henry gets interviewed, but instead of giving the credit to Charlotte or himself, he gives it to Captain Man, due to the hard time everyone was giving him. Henry has Charlotte explain how he found the phone shark. Charlotte says that she knew that anyone with normal teeth couldn't bite through a phone, so she called a bunch of dentists and found one that had a patient who asked for titanium teeth. She looked for the guy online, and found that he would be going to a wedding in Swellview Park. Captain Man rehires Henry for defeating the Phone Shark, and says he'll hire Charlotte if she passes the "Pickle Test." She would have five minutes to get a pickle that was in a tight pickle jar. Charlotte simply smashes the jar and Captain Man hires Charlotte. Henry then shows Charlotte how to use their tubes. Bork walks into the room, and see that his "favorite" jar is smashed. It then switches to Piper who is being blackmailed into grooming Jasper's feet. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Guest Cast *William Romeo as Bork *Jed Alexander as Vows Guy *Michelle Alvarado Martins as Bride *Briana Lane as Kelly Green *Brooke's People as Miss Swellview *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Brandon Weaver as Llama King (voice) *Jon Dixon as Phone Shark *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Quotes Piper: JASPER! Jasper: What? Piper: Get up! Jasper: Why should I? Piper: Cuz' your carrying me to my friend Marla's house! Jasper: I'm not gonna carry you, I ain't no horse! Trivia *Jasper and Henry both sing the cup song. *Jake Hart, Siren Hart and Mr. Gooch are all absent in this episode, making it the first episode without them. *The pickle jar that Charlotte smashes says, "Schneider's Pickles" on it, a reference to the show's co-creator, Dan Schneider. **In another show Dan created, iCarly, in the episode, "iPity the Nevel," when Nevel is stting on the bench, the sign on the bench is advertising "Schneider's Pickles." *This is so far the only episode without any recurring character. *This is the second episode without Oliver. * Henry and Charlotte shipping increased after this episode, especially because of the Up the Tube scene. *At the end of the episode, when Piper is massaging Jasper's feet, the song 'The Joke Is On You' can be heard. **'The Joke Is On You' was frequently used in Victorious. Specifically, Trina Vega often sang the song. ** 'The Joke Is On You' was first used in iCarly, in the episode iGet Pranky. * In the previous episode, after Henry leaves, Charlotte starts getting suspicious of him, thus building up to the plot of this episode. *If Henry got fired, it would be unlikely for him to still have his special bubble gum. **He probably just kept it as a souvenir. International Premieres *January 31, 2015 (Australia) *February 24, 2015 (Brazil) *March 3, 2015 (Portugal) *March 12, 2015 (Italy) *March 26, 2015 (France) Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes